I Am Hermione Granger, Mate of Draco Malfoy
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "You're a...Veela?" I asked. Malfoy nodded. "Part-Veela." "This is completely mad! I can't be your mate! You hate me! I have a boyfriend!" "I can't change fate. You're my soulmate. You're destined for me. You're the only one who can save me, Granger."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again :)**

**Man, I've got to quit writing stuff every day... -_-**

**Anyway, thanks for clicking on this story! This is a story that was requested that I do by Everybodyelse027 :) **

**I hope you enjoy it! And I know... there are a BUNCH of fantastic Veela stories out there, so I doubt this will be very original...but I'll try to make it as original as possible! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Hermione...Psst...Mione!" whispered one of my best friends, Ginny Weasley. She impatiently brushed her red hair behind her shoulder. She pulled my long brown hair that was put in a ponytail.

"Yes?" I whispered back, a little bit annoyed.

"Malfoy's staring at you again." she whispered. We both slowly turned around and looked at Malfoy.

Sure enough, he was staring at me. Even when we had caught him looking, he didn't look away. His unreadable grey eyes just stared into mine as he ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. He seemed to be in deep in thought.

"Ginny...do I have something on my back?" I asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Now class, remember I need that parchment on Monday!" called Professor Slughorn. "Explain and describe the effects of the Draughts! Class dismissed!" he called.

I hurried and collected all my books. I was on my way out, when Malfoy stopped me.

"Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" I asked, irritably. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but before he could, Ron and Harry came to my rescue.

"Hey 'Mione!" called Harry Potter, his green eyes bright, and his messy black hair covering his famous lightning scar. Ronald Weasley, my boyfriend, stood right next to him, smiling at me.

"Excuse me." I said, scooting past Malfoy. I accidentally brushed his hand with mine as I did. He looked surprised and held his hand up and looked at it. I was so confused. What was wrong with him? I looked back at him once more, and then headed down the hall with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Draco Malfoy just stared at his hand. Her faintest touch made a surge on energy pass through his body. Could it be her? He hoped not. They all assumed it was her, but he didn't want to sure yet.

"Is it her?" muttered Blaise Zabini, his dark skinned best friend.

"I'm not sure yet...but there's only one way to find out." muttered Draco. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice. He hurried down the corridor, chasing after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. He was in my way." I muttered.

"Have you noticed that he's quieter now? He hasn't insulted me in weeks!" exclaimed Harry. "There've been plenty of opportunities to, but he hasn't at all. In fact, I haven't seen him talk to anyone at all."

"He's changing." said Ginny. "I swear, his eyes turned black once, and then the changed back to grey in a flash."

"Your mind must be messing with you, Gin." said Harry, hugging his girlfriend. "And why are you looking at his eye color?"

"Harry, he's been staring at Hermione non-stop for weeks!" said Ginny. I froze. Why'd she bring me into this?

"He'd better not touch you." growled Ron, pulling me close. I rolled my eyes. Our relationship was a little bit unstable at this point. He'd act so protective of me one minute, but he'd be flirting with Lavender in the next.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. See you, guys. Have fun at Charms." I said. I was on my way down to the D.A.D.A classroom when I heard someone call my name. "Granger."

I turned around, just in time to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I asked. Suddenly, he slammed me against a wall and kissed me.

I was so stunned, I was frozen. What was he doing? What was happening?

Suddenly, I felt a some liquid-ish stuff come up my throat. He pulled away, and his lips were blood-red. Literally. His lips were covered in blood.

"What wa-" I stopped. The taste of blood was in my mouth. What was going on?

"Shit! I was afraid it was you." he cussed. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the hall.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I tried to pull away, but his grasp was much too strong.

He pulled us to the entrance to the Headmistress's office.

"Wha-?" I asked.

"Transfigure." he said, and the door to Headmistress's opened. He pulled me up the stairs.

"Headmistress." he called. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk. She looked up.

"Mr. Malfoy?" then, she looked at me, and her eyes widened. "Is it...?"

"It's her." he said, with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"What? What am I?" I asked, confused.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" asked McGonagall, ignoring my question.

"Sadly. Her blood is drawn to me." said Malfoy. "Although my parents will probably be disappointed."

"Ok, can someone please tell me, WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted. I had no idea what they were saying I was. "What am I to Malfoy? Why do you keep saying that 'it's me'?"

"Miss Granger, what are you to Mr. Malfoy? You are his mate." said McGonagall, looking a bit surprised by my outburst.

"Mate?" I repeated.

"Unfortunately." said Malfoy. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I have to get something done. I'll contact your parents, Mr. Malfoy. Would you mind explaining the situation to Miss Granger? And I'll see to it that your schedules are changed and that you will be staying same room." she said, hurrying to her desk.

"Same room?" I repeated. She looked at me.

"Well, you two are the Heads of the school. It's acceptable to do so. Anyway, you'll need to be around Mr. Malfoy as much as possible." said McGonagall.

"Alright, back to the 'mate' thing, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have a boyfriend!" I said, nervously.

Both of them looked surprised.

"You and Mr. Weasley are still together?" asked McGonagall, obviously surprised. "I saw that he and Miss Brown were...never mind. Mr. Malfoy, you're going to have to take it from here. I'll have Professor Larchen know you will not be attending class today." she said.

Malfoy grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Granger." he started pulling me out of the office.

"Wait, are you planning to tell me what's going on?" I asked, still confused. He sighed.

"At my...er, our room. I'll explain." said Malfoy. Reluctantly, I followed him up the stairs into his room.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived, he sat down on his couch. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Well?" I asked, impatiently.<p>

He looked at me, and then the spot on the couch next to him. He patted it, telling me to sit next to him. Hesitantly, I did so. He rested one hand on mine, and then sighed. "It's you alright."

"What is?" I asked, now in new levels of impatient.

He sighed. "You're my mate. I'm part-Veela, you see. My grandmother on my father's side was a Veela, my father was half-Veela, and I'm a fourth-Veela."

"You...you're a Veela?" I asked. It couldn't be... But then again, it'd explain why he was so attracti-no! He was not attractive!

"Part-Veela. I don't transform into a bird thing, apparently. I might get wings, but I won't turn into a bird." he said.

"Ok...?" I said, still trying to process the information. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, the reason I need to be around you or have physical contact with you a lot is because it gives me strength. Veelas are rather fragile, mind you. My eyes turn black when I get surges of energy, and I'll probably become really protective of you. If you're wondering why I'm being nice to you, it's because my feelings change for my mate no matter who it is." he said, casually. "Oh, and you have to agree to be my mate."

"What if I don't?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. He looked at me.

"I die. If a Veela can't find a mate who will give themselves to the Veela by the time they're 18, the Veela will die. I have...about a month and a half." he said.

"Well, how does one give themselves to a Veela?" I asked.

"Marriage." he said.

I stared at him. He got down off the couch and onto one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. A ring encrusted with diamonds with a platinum band sat in the velvet box.

"So, Granger, marry me?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Are you kidding me? I'm 17! Not to mention the fact that, Malfoy, you've been a jerk to me for my entire life so far, and you're expecting me to marry you?"

"Well...yes?" he asked. "You care about others, Granger. You wouldn't let anyone die if it was up to you. Not even me."

He...knew me so well. But...how?

"B-But I have a boyfriend!" I reminded him.

He scoffed. "Your 'boyfriend' has been snogging Lavender Brown everyday at the library."

"He...he is not!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Granger. You know he is. And all you'd have to do is say 'I am Hermione Granger, mate of Draco Malfoy'. As simple as that! And then I'm saved."

he told me.

"I...I don't know." I said, sitting back down on the couch. "I...I'll have to think about it."

Malfoy came over to me, took my hand and placed it on his cheek. It surprised me. He just smiled and took a deep breath. His eyes were black as he opened them. "See? You're definitely my mate. My eyes will only turn black at contact of my mate."

He stood up and yawned. "I'm off to take a nap. See you soon, Granger. And do dump the Weasel. You can do better." a couple seconds later, I heard his

door close. I sighed and looked at the box he had left on the couch.

How'd I get into this mess?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there! Chapter 1!**

**Heehee, making a sweet Draco is so much fun :) A seductive Draco is coming up! :D**

**Review! I'd love to hear any comment you have, any suggestions or whatever...I'd like to hear it all :D**

**Oh! Did anyone happen to watch the Teen Choice Awards 2011 last night? Harry Potter did wonderfully! :D**

**See you all soon!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you all soooo much for all of the reviews! You all are so sweet :) I think that my reviewers are the the sweetest and the most helpful :) Thanks to FigrSk8r13, anna0728, Slytherinblood24, AnialaEvangeline, and Partygirl4 for your lovely reviews that I couldn't reply to. Anonymous reviews drive me insane, because you say the sweetest things, and then I can't reply!**

**So I hope you like this chap! :D**

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do?" I muttered to myself. I was in a sort of awkward position.<p>

Malfoy had called for me a few minutes after he left the room, and as soon as I walked into his room, he grabbed my waist and pulled onto the bed with him, snuggling against me. Apparently, he had been unconscious when he had done that, because he was fast asleep as soon as he hit the bed again.

I tried to get wiggle free, but his arms that were wrapped around my waist were like iron bars. I couldn't move.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" I hissed, hoping to wake him.

"Granger." he mumbled, still asleep.

"Malfoy! Get up and let go of me!" I yelled. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What the hell do you want, Granger?" he snarled, his eyes black.

"What do I want? You to let go of me!" I shouted. He released me immediately.

"Ugh," he said, staring at his arms. "I was hugging a mudblood? I've got to go take a shower."

"Excuse me? I thought I was your mate?" I exclaimed.

"Sadly." he said.

"Then if I'm the only one who can save your life, maybe you should consider being nicer to me!" I said.

"Who'd ever be nice to a mudblood?" he hissed. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I was confused. What was he, a teenage girl on her period? His mood swings made him look like he was.

* * *

><p>I headed down to the library. I needed to know more about Part-Veelas. I knew all about Veelas themselves, but not much about Part-Veelas.<p>

I looked around and found a book that didn't have much about Part-Veelas, but it had the information I needed.

_Part-Veela behavior: Part-Veelas are known to often have changes of mood and a need to be with their mate, unconscious or not. If they are separated from their mate for a long period of time, part-Veelas will become weak. Part-Veelas are known to be very protective as well as slightly aggressive towards their mates, and will always make sure to keep their mates feeling happy, as their mate's happiness brings them energy._

I was sort of interested. I decided to read more.

_Special abilities of a part-Veela: Unlike true Veelas, part-Veelas cannot turn into full bird-like creatures, although there have been cases where a part-Veela develops wings that can come and go at will once they are able to master them. Part-Veelas are also very charming, and can use the charms to sort of force the majority of people to do what the part-veela wants._

Figures.

* * *

><p>I took the book with me and towards the Great Hall. It was time for dinner, after all.<p>

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny, as I took a seat across from her next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. "Where were you? I came to your room, and all of your stuff was gone. Did you move rooms?"

"Um, yes. I did. McGonagall asked me to." I said.

"Why?" frowned Harry.

"Well...it's complicated." I said, awkwardly.

"Move, Weasel." sneered a voice. Malfoy shoved his way between Ron and I, took a seat next to me, took my hand in his, and sighed, with an irritated expression.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were frozen with looks of shock on their faces. I didn't know what was more shocking-the fact that Malfoy just took my hand, or that he was sitting at our table.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" spat Harry. Malfoy just glanced at him.

"What. Does. It. Look. Like. I'm. Doing?" mocked Malfoy. Harry scowled.

"Why are you holding my girlfriend's hand, you bastard?" snarled Ron.

"Your girlfriend? I'm not even touching Lavender Brown." smirked Malfoy. Ron just turned red.

"I mean Hermione, idiot! Let go of her!" hissed Ron.

I sighed. "He's charging, Ron." I said.

They all looked at me strangely.

"Charging?" repeated Ginny.

"There's something you might want to know...Apparently, Malfoy's part-Veela, and he says I'm his mate." I said, awkwardly.

Ron blew it. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DUELING, YOU IDIOT! NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed, leaping up and drawing his wand. The hall was all buzzing. What were they doing?

"You're on, Weasel." smirked Malfoy, drawing HIS wand. "Granger can do better than you any day, you cheating bastard."

"STUPEFY!" yelled Ron.

"Finite Incantatem!" yelled Malfoy, and Ron's spell dissolved in thin air.

Yells were heard all around the hall. People were making sure to avoid being hit by the spells that were flying all over the place.

"Expelliarmus!" said the two of them, at the same time.

"PROTEGO!" yelled McGonagall, casting a shield in between the two. Their spells rebounded, and both of them were sent flying in the opposite directions.

The hall was loud-everyone was in a panic. McGonagall stepped forward.

"Settle down everyone." she called. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I'd like to see you all in my office after dinner. Mr. Malfoy, if necessary, continue sitting by Miss Granger." she said. That caused even more whispers.

"Malfoy? With Granger?"

"Are they dating?"

"Maybe that's why Weasley was so fired up?"

"They're so cute together!"

"They are, aren't they?"

"They were holding hands!"

"What is Malfoy with her for?"

I just pretended I didn't hear any of it. Draco yawned.

"Why aren't you happy? I get energy faster when you are." he said, frowning.

"Because, you've caused a public disturbance about us!" I hissed.

Malfoy just yawned, again, and then suddenly he took my chin, turned my head toward him, and kissed me full on the mouth.

The entire hall was silent. Everyone was staring at us.

I pulled away, and Malfoy licked his lips.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy that, Granger." he smirked. "You taste good for a mudblood. Like cherries. Not bad."

The hall was silent and then, "SCREW MAGIC! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, FERRET!"

"BRING IT, WEASEL!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, we never use magic against each other students, and we never fist-fight. I'm taking 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."<p>

"But Headmistress! He kissed my girlfriend!" protested Ron.

"That's one of the ways to get energy faster!" retorted Malfoy. "She's a mudblood! I don't kiss her for the enjoyment of it! Although can't say the same for her...I'm here if you want me, Granger." he smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy!" said McGonagall, sharply. "Anyway, both of you will be serving detention for the next week." said McGonagall. "Every evening from 7 to 9."

Ron groaned and Malfoy scowled. Then McGonagall turned to me.

"I'm going to have to request that you stay with Mr. Malfoy even during detention. He'll be quite dependent of you until you accept to be his mate, which I do hope you do." she said.

"What a second. So you weren't joking about the Part-Veela and the mate thing?" asked Ron, staring at us.

"Of course not, Weasel. Are you really that thick? Oh wait..." smirked Malfoy.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" roared Ron. "I'M NOT LETTING HER BECOME YOUR MATE!"

"Uhm, I'm sorry Ronald, but when did my decisions become your decisions?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Hermione, you can't honestly be telling me that you want to become the ferret's mate." said Ron.

"Of course not! But it's not for you to tell me what to do!" I replied.

"Alright, take your row and do it later." said Malfoy, impatiently. "Headmistress, have you sent words to my parents?" he asked.

"I have, and I received an owl back just a while ago. They will be coming to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I'll have it so that you and Miss Granger are to skip class for tomorrow." nodded McGonagall.

"Thank you." he said, turning around. He smirked at Ron and quickly kissed me again.

"Merlin, aren't cherries delicious?" smirked Malfoy, heading out of the office. Ron's face was as red as his hair.

Malfoy was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's probably not as seductive as you hoped.**

**I apologize, and the reason is because I'm trying to keep Draco in character a little, so the best way for me to do that is: Mood Swings. :)**

**And yes, the next chapter will be: the Malfoys. Excited? I am :) Also, we haven't heard the Slytherin side reaction, so that'll be soon :)**

**Please review! Suggestions, ideas, whatever you'd like to say :)**

**I'll see you all in a few days!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**I'm sorry this took so long...I've had a really busy few days... -_-**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, whose reviews I could not reply to: Kimm Possible, Ella Mentree, FigrSk8r, AnialaEvangeline, Slytherinblood24, and DRAMIONExTIVAxFAN :)**

**It's a pain to reply to each review...but you all are worth it! :) If you'd rather I didn't spam your inboxes with my replies, just let me know :)**

**Big thanks to Diddle10, who told me that they thought Hermione should taste like toothpaste...she does now! :)**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review...sometimes I accidentally close windows, and I forget...**

**Also, to clarify: You see, in this fic, and I should probably state it out more clearly, Draco is a sort of "new born" Veela, which I use to mean that he has just gotten the Veela effects to kick in. He's going to have these mood swings, where so far, he either wants Hermione only to himself or when he hates her because, the in-character Draco is not fond of Hermione at all. **

**So if you were confused, hopefully that helped.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"I can't believe this! You're Malfoy's mate?" exclaimed Harry.

"I haven't agreed to be, but apparently he says our 'destinies are linked' or something like that." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But, you're dating Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Merlin, I am? I completely forgot that I was in a romantic relationship with someone that I have been for 2 months now!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Which reminds me, I need to go talk to Ron. He's probably still upset because he got a detention."

"Alright. See ya, 'Mione." said Harry, still shaking his head in disapproval.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Granger." said a voice. I was heading down towards the library. According to the Patil twins, that's where Ron was.<p>

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Library." I said, picking up my pace, in hopes of losing him.

No luck. He quickened his strides as well. "What a coincidence. Me too." he said, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, and walked into the library. I spotted a boy with red hair sitting at a table. Smiling, I started walking faster towards the boy, until I stopped cold.

They were right. My boyfriend...was sitting in the library, snogging Lavender Brown like there was no tomorrow.

Anger started to build up within me. How could he? That dirty cheater!

"YOU STUPID WEASEL!" yelled a voice, that surprisingly didn't belong to me. Malfoy stomped up from behind me, broke their lip lock, pushed him out of his chair onto the floor and picked him up my his shirt, slamming him against a wall.

"Let go of me you bloody ferret!" shouted Ron, trying to get free.

Malfoy dropped him and then kicked Ron in the stomach. "If you didn't notice, Granger's been standing here watching you two eat each other's faces!" growled Malfoy.

Ron's attention finally turned to me, and his eyes grew wide. "'Mione! Let me e-"

"Save it, Ronald. They were all right. You've been cheating on me this whole time." I said. Tears were threatening to come down my cheeks.

"Please! He-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. I quickly turned around and ran out if the library.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just hurried up to our room, and threw myself onto the couch, burying my face in my hands. I let the tears flow.

That stupid bastard! How could he! I spent all those years liking him, caring for him, and he cheats on me like that?

I felt horrible. So Malfoy was right.

Suddenly, a hand came onto my shoulder. I looked up. Malfoy's emotionless eyes stared into mine.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on..." he said, awkwardly.

Maybe it was just because I was sad beyond words, but his words sounded so gentle. I caved, and cried against his chest, in his arms.

It was rather comforting. Even though it was Malfoy, he still made me feel better.

I finally calmed down, but even after I did, Malfoy didn't let me go. He just sighed, and kept still.

"Thanks, Malfoy." I said, quietly. He looked at me, and his mouth moved up a fraction of an inch.

"Whatever Granger." he shrugged. "Although, I think I need to give you a little pep talk. Repeat after me. I can do better than Weasel."

"This is stupid." I groaned.

"Repeat!" he ordered, with a little bit of a smirk on his face.

"I can do better than Weasel." I said, rolling my eyes.

"He will suffer without me."

"He will suffer without me." I repeated.

"I am Hermione Granger, Mate of Draco Malfoy."

"I am H-hey!" I exclaimed, hitting his arm. He just chuckled. "Come on, Malfoy. You can't try to trick me into this. You've made fun of me for 7 years. I'm not willing to spend my life with you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Not yet, you aren't." he smirked.

"So...were you planning to let go of me?" I asked. I was still trapped in his arms.

He looked at me, and kissed me again.

I pushed him away, and got up. "Malfoy, you creeper!" I exclaimed, blushing. Why was I blushing?

He licked his lips. "You taste like mint now. Like mint toothpaste."

"Will you quit kissing me all the time?" I grumbled. "People would think you have an addiction with kissing me."

"Oh please, Granger. Who could be addicted to a mudblood?" he scoffed.

I whirled around and punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back onto the couch, clutching his stomach.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Quit calling me that! If you want me to agree to be your mate, don't you think that you might want to be NICE to me for a change? Get me to think you're a decent human being?" I yelled.

"I'm not human. I'm part-veela. Remember?" he asked, smirking.

I was so pissed. "Whatever Malfoy! You may want to live your last month the way you want, because it'll be your last!" I snarled. I started stomping towards the door. Before I could open the door, however, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Oh, Granger. You know you don't mean that." he said, smoothly.

"You don't know that!" I hissed. His arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry for calling you that." he purred. "Forgive me?"

"You're just saying that." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I really am sorry. Please forgive me, Hermione?" he asked, with an almost pleading look.

"Look at the great pureblood now, begging a muggleborn for forgiveness." I scoffed.

He kissed my cheek. "You're hilarious, Hermione."

"What makes you think we're on a first name basis?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm completely fine with you calling me Draco." he said, smirking.

"Oh please, Dr-Malfoy." I said, catching myself.

"Hah!" he exclaimed. "We're on a first name basis then." he laughed.

"It was a slip of the tongue." I said, blushing.

"Of course it was." he said, smiling. His smile was actually quite cute...No! What was I talking about? Malfoy wasn't cute.

He stared at me, and then, kissed me again.

This time, it was weird. It wasn't like a 'I'm-tired' or an 'I-wanna-ruin-your-life' kiss. It seemed like an 'I-really-like-you' kiss.

I froze. Why...wasn't I repulsed? Why did I kind of like it?

"Oh." said a voice, and he pulled away. Ginny was standing at the door. Draco drew away.

"Hi, Gin." I said, awkwardly.

"Hi." she said. She looked both confused but also a bit amused. "I wanted to talk..."

"Let's talk in the hall." I said, pulling her out of the room and closing the door.

"That was a rather nice snogging session." she said, crossing her arms.

"It was nothing." I promised. "Besides, what does it matter? I'm not cheating on Ron. We broke up."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why?"

"I found him snogging Lavender Brown today at the library." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." said Ginny.

"It's alright." I sighed. "So what can I help you with?" I asked.

"McGonagall sent me down here to tell you two that Malfoy's parents are here in her office. They want to talk to you two." she said.

"Ok. Thanks Ginny." I said, smiling.

She hugged me. "With whatever you're doing, I'll support you. I can't speak for Harry though." she said.

I laughed. "I'll see you soon, Gin." I walked back in, and Draco was lying on the couch, fast asleep.

I chuckled. I was gone for a minute, and he was already asleep.

I walked over to him, and lightly shook his shoulder. "Malfoy." he didn't move. I sighed, and tried again. "Draco."

"What?" he grumbled, sitting up.

"Your parents are here, and they want to see us." I said.

He made a noise that sounded like a bit of a roar, sat up and yawned.

"Come on." he said, already heading out the door. We were walking down the hall, headed to McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>"Make way. Move. Get out of the way!" snarled Draco, as he speeded down the hall people even cleared a little path for him-his temper was nasty.<p>

"Get out of the way! Move!" he called.

"Draco!" I hissed. "Could you be any ruder?"

"They should get out of my way!" he retorted.

"You're aren't royalty." I said.

"I'm as good as." he said, rolling his eyes. "Move it people!"

"Sorry!" I called. "He's the equivalent to a teenage girl! He's full of angst!"

"Shut it, Hermione." he growled.

I chuckled. His mood swings were amusing.

* * *

><p>We arrived in front of the statue that lead us into McGonagall's office.<p>

"What's the password?" yawned Draco.

"I don't know..." I said, trying to remember if Ginny had said anything about a password.

"Wow. That's so helpful, Hermione." he grumbled.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy, you self-absorbed prick." I scowled. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Wha..." I started.

"The password was...never mind." he said. He took my arm and we walked in.

"Draco!" said a voice, as soon as we entered. Narcissa Malfoy walked straight up to us and hugged her son. Lucius stood a few feet away with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hello, mum. Father." greeted Draco.

"Uh...hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said, awkwardly.

"So she's your mate then?" asked Lucius. Draco nodded, and I braced myself for insults.

"I'm slightly disappointed she isn't a pureblood, but then again I do believe she's a good match for him." said Narcissa, looking me over.

She held her hand out. "Narcissa Malfoy. You're Hermione Granger, of course." she said. I shook her hand. The Malfoys...they were...nice?

"Have you accepted it?" she asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"Uh...not yet...I mean, it's sort of sudden." I said, awkwardly.

Both of them looked disappointed, but they quickly recorded themselves.

"If you think it's about your blood status, it's not. You're the only one who can save Draco." said Lucius, calmly.

"What my husband means," said Narcissa, "Is that we understand that you need some time. It's a big decision to make."

"Yeah, but don't forget, as of today, I have about 6 weeks." said Draco, emotionlessly.

"I...hope you can find a place in your heart where Draco belongs." said Narcissa, taking my hands. "I can't force you to spend the rest of your life with him, but...Draco is our only son...and 18 is much too young to die."

"I...I will think about it." I said. I did feel bad for the Malfoys. Their entire future was in my hands.

"Alright." nodded Narcissa, and she withdrew. "And Miss Granger...Draco is a sort of 'new-born' Veela, so his actions and emotions will be...different. But most things will get better and steadier. Please bear with him." said Narcissa, with a soft smile.

"I...I will." I stuttered.

Narcissa hugged Draco once more, and Lucius patted him on the back. "We will be seeing you two in a bit. I'll be asking your Headmistress to send me updates." said Narcissa, and with one last smile, she and Lucius walked past us and out the door.

"So I guess I just have to woo you over, and I'll live?" asked Draco, grinning.

"It doesn't work like that." I said, slightly irritated. "If I date someone, I want the other person to love me more than anyone else, and not because they're trying to get me to marry them so they'll live."

"Calm down, Hermione. I was kidding." chuckled Draco.

"Of course you were." I said, sarcastically. I headed out the door, leaving a smirking Draco behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I headed down the corridor, headed straight for the Great Hall. I mentally groaned. I hadn't seen my Slytherin gang for a while...how were they going to take this? Especially Pansy.

I walked into the Great Hall. I was starved, so I sat down at the Slytherin table and started eating immediately.

"Ah, I see," said Blaise, "He's pretending nothing's wrong."

"Figures." scoffed Theodore Nott, another Slytherin.

"Something's wrong?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Excuse me? 'Something's wrong'? You kissed that Gryffindor mudblood!" screamed Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who had a slight bit of an addiction to me.

"Don't call her that!" I snapped. "She's a muggleborn-not a mudblood."

"Now he's all defensive." chuckled Blaise.

"The Slytherin Prince is turning into the Gryffindor lover?" teased Theo.

"Shut it, you two." I said, and continued my meal.

"So then, are you...dating her?" asked Pansy, impatiently.

I paused for moment. "Well, it's not official. Hermione hasn't agreed to go out with me yet. I'll have to ask."

"What? You'd have to ask HER out?" she exclaimed. "Why not me? I'm better than she is!"

"No..." said all three of us guys quietly.

"Besides, it's not like I have much of a choice." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of this chap! Did you like it? I hope you did :)**

**Please review! The more reviews, the quicker I get up and start writing :)**

**Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions, go ahead and let me know! PM me, review, or if you have a twitter, tell me via (at) CherriLuvMalfoy  
><strong>

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Real quick, thanks to A. S. Malfoy - Unlogged, SlytherinPrincess1314, Sunburn of Darkness, AnialaEvangeline, DRAMIONExTIVAxFAN, and Kimm Possible!**

**And to "esther": she's in denial. After all, a girlfriend should trust her boyfriend. And a wimp? Really? What do you mean by that?**

**Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the late update! School's started for me, so I'm afraid my updates may be less frequent...but I'll still try to update once a week! **

**Also, thank you all so much for your support! I've gotten over 100 reviews in 3 chapters? For real? You guys are amazing. **

**Also, I think I'll stop replying to reviews...I don't think you guys really care, but I guess I might as well tell ya?**

**One last note! Some of you might've read my fic "Sparks Fly"? Well, the amazing KayDee-DesignerExtraordinaire made a Dramione music video for me! It's called "Ship It Or Die-Dramione Edition". The link is: http: / www. youtube .com / watch?v=z-RhumtsOKU without spaces, or you can go to my profile and click on the link directly. Please watch it! **

**Anyway, without further delay, here is the fourth chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Malfoy! Come on! We've got Astronomy!" I called, pounding on his bathroom door.

It was a new day, and it wasn't starting off well. I woke up with a horrible headache.

"Calm down, Granger." said Draco, irritably. The door opened, and a shirtless Draco who was drying the last bit of water out of his blonde hair.

I immediately turned around and blushed. "PUT A SHIRT ON!" I demanded.

"Why?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. I heard him shuffling towards me, and he hugged me from the back. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Augh!" I yelped. My face was getting redder by the minute. "Malfoy! Get off of me!"

"I'm charging." he sighed. "And don't act like you dislike this. I can feel your emotions."

"As if! This is disgusting! Let go of me!" I scowled. Truth-be-told...he was right. No one could deny that Malfoy was definitely attractive. But it didn't mean his personality was.

He eventually released me, and shuffled to his closet, pulling out his shirt, tie, and robe.

He quickly got dressed and turned around and glared at me. "A little creepy, aren't you, Granger?" he asked, with a disgusted sort of look on his face. "You're just standing there watching me get dressed?"

I was about to retort, but I decided against it. He was mood swinging.

"Come on, Malfoy." I grumbled.

* * *

><p>We headed up to the Astronomy tower. People kept staring at us as we walked down the hall. Some were amused glances, others weren't as much.<p>

"There are people glaring at you, Malfoy." I murmured.

"They aren't glaring at me," chuckled Draco, "They're staring at you."

"Why?" I asked, skeptic.

"I'm assuming they're part of the 'Draco Abraxas Malfoy fanclub'?" mused Draco.

"What? As if." I glared. "You're so conceited."

"It's a real club." he insisted.

"The D. A. M.s?" I asked, disgusted. He nodded. "Hey, Malfoy, did you know your initials sound like 'damn'?"

"I am aware." smirked Draco. "Your point?"

"It probably is because everyone says 'damn, he's annoying'." I smirked, trying to imitate his.

"Actually, it probably means 'damn, he's hot'." challenged Draco.

"You're so vain." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>We entered the Astronomy tower, and my headache got worse.<p>

"Are you ok, Granger?" muttered Draco, in a low voice.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

Draco just looked at me, as if he was trying to read my mind. I just ignored him and stepped out towards the window to try to get a breath of fresh air. Maybe that'd cure my headache.

I closed my eyes and inhaled.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, something bump into me, and the next thing I knew, I was falling. I let out a scream, and as I did, my vision went black.

_Sorry Draco. I guess I can't save you now._

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slowly. Was this...heaven? I wasn't sure.<p>

My headache was gone, and the room was bright and white. It must be heaven. But...what was the weird smell?

"Funny. Why does heaven smell like cough syrup?" I murmured.

"Because, you idiot, this isn't heaven." said a soft but relieved voice. I turned my head to see my redheaded best friend.

"Ginny. You died?" I asked.

"No, you dolt. We're in the hospital wing." she laughed.

I sat up. My stomach was a little bit sore, but other than I seemed to be fine.

"But...I fell from the Astronomy tower. I didn't save myself." I said, confused.

"Malfoy did." she chuckled. "He dove off the building after you."

"Is he dead?" I inquired.

"Not quite." she smirked. Suddenly, the door to the hospital wing opened, and what rushed into the room took away my breath...because I was laughing too hard.

The one and only Draco Malfoy came into the room without a shirt, and two gigantic white wings attached to the area between his shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I cried. Tears were coming from my eyes, and my stomach was hurting even worse. But I couldn't help it. He looked so awkward.

"Oh, shut up, Hermione." he muttered, his cheeks slightly red.

"You...you...look...like...a...fairy!" I managed, between laughs.

He was clearly irritated, so with one flap of his wings, I was blown from my bed onto the ground.

"Quit that! I freaking saved you!" he snarled, irritated.

"When'd you get wings?" I asked.

"A few seconds after I dove off the Astronomy tower." he shrugged.

"You dove off trying to save me? How were you going to get to safety without dying? Did you think your plan through?" I asked.

"Of course not. It was instinct." he stated, as if it was obvious.

I didn't know how to respond, so I settled with "well, thanks then. How'd I fall off?"

"You were shoved off." said Ginny, her face serious.

"By?" I asked.

"Pansy." growled Draco. "She claims it was an accident, but thats bullshit, obviously."

"Then again, Daphne Greengrass did bump into Pansy, who bumped into you, which might be why." said Ginny.

"Either way, they're both serving a weeks worth of detention." fumed Draco.

I sighed. "What period is it?" I asked, getting up. "We'd better get to class."

"This is my free period and you and Malfoy have been excused from class today." explained Ginny.

"In that case, I'd better head back up to my room to work on my Potions essay." I sighed.

"I'm coming with you." said Draco, with an expression that told me that no matter what I said, he'd come with me.

"Can you put on a shirt then?" I mused. He sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey is having wing holes made in my clothes for me. Until I can control them, at least." he sighed. "I don't want these wings right now. Wings down."

And just like that, his wings disappeared.

"Hey. It worked." I said, surprised.

"Wha...Wings up." they reappeared.

"Wings down. Wings up. Wings down. Wings up. Wings down. Wing-" he said, continuously making his wings appear and disappear.

"Quit that." I ordered, and he just smiled at me.

"Anything for you." he smiled.

"Whoa. He just went from pissed to amazed to sweet. What the hell?" stared Ginny.

"Veelas have mood swings. He's like a 13 year old girl." I chuckled.

"Shut it, Hermione." he said, annoyed.

"By the way, Hermione," said Ginny, "About Ron."

"I'm not going to forgive that bastard." I said, firmly.

"I know. He doesn't." she said. And with one last look, she headed out of the hospital wing.

"Come on, Granger." said Draco, buttoning up his shirt that Madam Pomfrey had brought for him.

* * *

><p>A little after we were out of the Hospital Wing, Draco stopped.<p>

"Oh! Shit, I left my tie in there. Be right back." he said, and he ran back down the hall.

"Hey Granger." said a voice. I turned around to see the one and only, Cormac McLaggen.

"McLaggen." I said, awkwardly. His smile bugged me.

"Heard you broke up with Weasley. About time, eh?" he smirked.

"Yes." I agreed. He took a step closer to me.

"Well maybe you'd be interested in another, better looking Gryffindor?" he smirked, trapping me against the wall.

"Better looking? Puhlease, Cormac. You're a scumbag." I replied, trying to walk away.

"Come on, Granger. Lighten up." he smiled, and he started leaning towards me.

Then he was pulled back. "Augh!" he exclaimed.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" snarled Draco. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco slammed McLaggen against a wall, slightly choking him.

"Malfoy! You need to let go of him!" I shouted. McLaggen was turning slightly blue. Draco ignored me.

"Draco!" I shouted. Then, he immediately let go. Cormac fell to the ground, took a huge breath and rubbed his throat.

"Stay away from her." hissed Draco, and he took my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, amused. "I don't recall agreeing to be."

"We're as good as." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Draco wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p>We headed back to our room. Draco immediately yawned.<p>

"I'm going to take a nap." he declared. He walked into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

A couple seconds later, I stood up and quietly walked over to his door. I opened it, and took a look inside. Draco was Lying on his bed, fast asleep.

I chuckled. Even the dragon looked cute when he was sleeping.

"Hermione." said a voice behind me, startling me.

"Augh!" I exclaimed.

The one and only Ronald Bastard Weasley was standing behind me.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN?" I screamed.

"The door was open." He said, pointing to the door, that was indeed wide open.

I scowled. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"To apologize." he said, with hopeful eyes. "Hermione, I was so stupid. I'm sorry! You're a thousand times better than Lavender. Please, can we try again?"

My eyes softened. "Oh, Ronald. You filthy, disgusting, lying, cheating, stupid, bag of dirt!" I yelled, hitting him everytime I said a word.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"I trusted you! Everyone told me that you were cheating on me, but I didn't believe them! I had faith in you!" I screamed. "But they were all right. Don't think you'll ever be forgiven. You know you don't want me. Don't pretend that you like me more than Lavender."

"You can't seriously be saying you'd rather have that bloody ferret!" he shouted.

"I would! He treats me well! Unlike you!" I shouted. I slapped him and then punched him in the stomach. He howled in pain.

"It's way too late to apologize." I glared.

He just walked out, and I collapsed onto the ground, crying. I felt relieved, that I had gotten it out, and that I had broken up with him for good, but a part of me that loved him for 7 years was still aching.

Two strong arms pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry, Granger. What is with you? Don't tell me you still like him." whispered Draco.

"I don't." I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's just...the part of me that is still attached to him."

"He doesn't deserve you." cooed Draco. He lightly kissed my cheek. "I do."

I hit his arm. "Way to spoil the moment." I grinned.

He laughed. "I apologize, your highness."

I chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell you what, Draco, I'll give us a try. If you end up like that idiot of a guy I used to like, this is your last month." I smiled.

"I won't. I'm a thousand times better than that weasel." he smirked. "Much sexier, too."

"You're so conceited."

"You know it's true." he said, in a sing-songy voice.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm sexy."

"No."

"Yes."

"You know what? This is a stupid conversation."

"You admit it!"

"Shut up!"

_Draco Malfoy, you are something else._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know...I'm rushing. **

**I apologize! I can't help it...I just wrote this chapter a couple of minutes ago, and I wanted to hurry and get it up! So I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review! You guys are amazing!**

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know what you're thinking.**

**When you saw that I updated, your reaction was probably either:**

**A. YAY! FINALLY! **

**or**

**B. Took the bitch long enough.**

**If you were option B, I apologize greatly! I give you permission to mentally or virtually maul me like a bear. I really felt horrible that I hadn't updated. With school and all, I've been really busy, and then I had writer's block, and in other words, I fail.**

**But thank you all for your lovely reviews and such-they brightened my day :)**

**To: DRAMIONExTIVAxFAN: I'm gonna do a little bit of drama, but there's a twist:)**

**Just a little note for the chapter: I have nothing against Gryffindors! I just needed a Draco perspective.**

**Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Did you hear? Granger and Malfoy are dating."

"What? I thought she was dating Weasley?"

"They broke up, I think. Either way, Malfoy's a good catch."

"But come on, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? That's never a good match."

"You're right. Besides, what does he see in her? Malfoy could get every single girl in Hogwarts, and he chooses Granger? What does she have?"

"Did she blackmail him? She's really smart, you know."

My cheeks were on fire. This sort of conversation was something I heard everywhere.

I tried to ignore it, but it still annoyed me. Draco was even more annoyed.

Draco, who was standing next to me, delicately pushed my hair behind my ears, making sure the two gossiping Ravenclaws saw. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"You're so dramatic." I whispered, scoffing.

"I'm not letting them diss you." he said, in a low voice.

"Oh, how heroic." I chuckled.

"I know I am." he laughed. "And doesn't the damsel in distress give the hero a kiss or something in the end?"

"Perhaps...but you're not getting one." I winked.

"You're so mean." he pouted.

I laughed. Draco seemed to be in his "puppy", as I called it, mood. It was cute and desperate for attention.

"Say what you want." I told him. He grinned at me.

"Come on, Transfiguration awaits."

* * *

><p>"Settle down, now." said Professor McGonagall, as she hurried into the classroom. She flicked her wand around, and furniture disappeared.<p>

After a few more flicks, the room was empty. We were all confused.

"I do not know if you have heard yet, but Hogwarts will be hosting a little bit of get-together with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Both schools are arriving tomorrow, and a ball will be held the day after." announced McGonagall.

"How long are they staying?" asked some Slytherin girl.

"A week, Miss Argory."

"Is it the Tri-Wizard tournament again?" asked Theodore Nott, looking hopeful.

"Not this time, Mr. Nott. We may have a few friendly competitions, but we will not be hosting anything like the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"The ladies from Beauxbatons coming?" asked Crabbe, grinning.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Just the gentlemen of Beauxbatons." said McGonagall, sarcastically. "Of course they are."

Crabbe smiled sheepishly, and Draco shook his head. He looked at me and mouthed: _That's why I hang with Blaise._

"Now, since the ball is approaching, the teachers and I thought it'd be best if we made sure you all remembered how to waltz, so today's lesson will just be relearning the waltz. Ladies, gentlemen, find a partner."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Draco, Ronald, and Cormac all stared at me.

"Crap." I whispered.

Draco ran towards me in a mad dash. He grabbed my arms in a sort of protective hug, and glared at the two boys.

Cormac gritted his teeth, and Ron scowled.

"So defensive." I mused.

"You're mine." he smirked. He put his hand on my waist, and we began dancing.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy, I swear to Merlin, you are the worst dancer in the world." I said, as we left Transfiguration.<p>

"I'm uncoordinated-so what?" asked Draco, scoffing.

"You stepped on my foot at least 10 times." I told him. "Honestly, what'd you do at the Yule Ball in fourth year?"

"Pansy was worse." he laughed.

"Speaking of Pansy, she really hates me, doesn't she?" I blurted.

"Probably." he said, passively. "No clue why."

"She's jealous, of course!" I exclaimed. Was he for real?

"Jealous? About what?" he inquired, genuinely skeptic.

I hit him on the head. "She loves you! Are you really that dense?"

He rubbed his head. "She still does? Merlin, why won't girls give up? She knows and has known for a while that I don't like her in that way."

"You are so...stupid." I said, frustrated. As much as I disliked her, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Pansy.

"Whatever, Nott likes her. He can have her." he scoffed.

"You are horrible with women." I stated.

"Yes, well, my charms and attractiveness get me through." he smirked.

* * *

><p>We walked to the Great Hall. I took a seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table after Draco reluctantly left my side for the Slytherin table.<p>

"Hello, Ginny. Harry." I smiled.

"Hermione! Have you heard? Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are-" started Harry.

"Coming to Hogwarts? Yes." I smiled.

"It so exciting!" squealed Ginny.

"Attention, students!" called Headmistress McGonagall. Everyone quieted down and directed their attention to McGonagall.

"Tomorrow morning, we will be welcoming the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as they will be staying with us for a week. I expect that you will behave during their visit. A ball, will be held the day after they arrive. That is all." she called.

"I can't wait! Hopefully I'll be able to snag one of those Beauxbatons girls for my date."

"Durmstrang? I can't wait!"

"Ginny, you do plan on being my date for the ball, right?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled. "Actually, I was going to go with Neville."

Harry froze. "But...we're dating?"

"Why do you say that as if it were a question?" she laughed. "I was only kidding, Harry. Of course I plan on going with you."

"Good." he said, smiling. "What about you, Hermione?"

"I expect Draco will demand that I go with him, but I'm not sure I want to-he's a worse dancer than you are, Harry."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

"A ball!" exclaimed Pansy. I knew she was looking at me, but I ignored her, and nudged Theo from under the table.

"Er...P-Pansy, w-would you like to go to the ball with me?" he stuttered.

"Uhm..." she looked at me again. I avoided her eyes and continued with my lunch.

"Well?" rushed Theo.

"Sure." she sighed. I smirked to myself.

I looked up at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was sitting next to the Weaslette and the Pothead, laughing.

I smiled to myself. She was cute, really. Her habits went from annoying to absolutely adorable.

My thoughts were interrupted by a paper airplane that hit my head repeatedly. I recognized it to be one of those memo planes or whatever that they used at the Ministry. I opened it to find a few words written on the parchment before they faded away: Ronald Weasley says: Hermione is mine. Cormac McLaggen says: Three words: Back off, Malfoy.

I chuckled at their stupidity. From my robes, I pulled out a quill and wrote a reply: Draco Malfoy says: Three Words: Piss off, Gryffinwhores.

I threw it back and chuckled to myself. Those stupid blokes really thought I'd give a crap? They were painfully mistaken.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I went to bed earlier than usual, and woke up feeling excited. It was refreshing.

"Good morning, 'Mione." smiled Draco, as I stepped out of my room.

"Hi Draco." I replied, stretching.

"Hey, we are going to the ball together, right?" asked Draco.

"Uh...no." I yawned.

"What? Why not?" inquired Draco, confused.

"First of all, I'd like a proper invitation." I started.

"Fine. Hermione Granger, will you do the honor of going to the ball with me?" asked Draco, smiling at me.

"No. And second of all, your dancing skills are horrible." I told him.

"Oh come on!" he pouted. He tapped his feet out in a bit of a dance. "Doin' my steps, I've been working my steps, you see my feet workin'." he grinned.

I laughed. "You look like a fool."

"I look good, and you know it." he smiled. "So is that a yes or no?"

"Well, only because I'm sweet." I smiled.

"Of course you are." he chuckled.

"Come on, Mr. Veela, let's head down to welcome the schools." I smiled, taking his hand.

* * *

><p>We both took our seats by our houses, and waited. The hall was buzzing with excitement.<p>

"Welcome, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!" called Headmistress McGonagall. The doors opened, and the ladies of Beauxbatons just about glided into the Great Hall.

They did a sort of graceful dance, sending butterflies everywhere. Whistles were heard everywhere.

The large Madame Maxime walked into the hall, and straight up to Headmistress McGonagall.

"Minerrva." said Madame Maxime, kissing her on the cheek, the customary greeting in France.

"Hello, Olympe." smiled McGonagall. "It's good to see you again."

Then, stomping was heard, and the gentlemen of Durmstrang entered the hall. Instead of staffs, they wielded swords. With each slash of the air, a flame ensued.

A tall, strong man appeared. He had thick grey hair, and an equally long and thick beard.

"Augustas Pertavald." he announced, to McGonagall, kissing her hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Likewise." smiled Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat and stepped onto the podium.

"Welcome, students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang! It is our pleasure to have you here at Hogwarts. I do hope your enjoy your stay!" she called. "Heads, please stand."

Draco and I stood up, looking at McGonagall. She smiled at us. "Miss Granger, if you would, please lead the students of Beauxbatons to their rooms. Mr. Malfoy, take the students of Durmstrang, please."

I smiled, and the girls floated after me. Merlin, could they be more graceful?

* * *

><p>By the time everything was settled and I was back at the Great Hall, Draco was already there.<p>

"Hello, Draco." I smiled. Draco returned my greeting with a scowl.

"What?" I frowned. His eyes flickered upwards. I turned around to see a tall, thin man with dark hair and eyebrows, and a large, curved nose.

"Hello, Her-my-oh-nee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AUGH! I HAVE GOT TO STOP RUSHING! O.o**

**But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Favorite, Alert it, I don't care :)**

**Thank you all! You guys make me happy :) And I promise, my update will be sooner this time.**

**For those reading my other fics that I am still in-progress on, I will be updating those soon as well.**

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi!**

**I'm sorry...I didn't update as soon as I'd hoped I could...but I'm here now, right? :D**

**And thank you, you all are so sweet with your reviews and I'm actually really surprised that you guys weren't really mad at me. I feel loved :)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chap, guys! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I was so startled, I almost fell over.

"V-Viktor!" I stammered. It'd been three years since I had seen him, and he looked almost the same.

If there was anything different about him, it'd be that he looked a bit more muscular, a little more mature, and he'd grown a mustache.

"How are you?" he smiled, taking my right hand. He kissed it lightly, held onto it for a while, and reluctantly let go.

I heard Draco let out a low growl, showing his clear disapproval. He had a sort of loathing look on his face as he scowled at Krum.

"I-I'm doing well. What are you doing here? I thought you'd graduated?" I asked, confused.

"I did, but I decided that I vould most enjoy going back to Durmstrang. I am a sort ove professor." he explained.

"That's good." I smiled.

His glance shifted over to the scowling Draco. "Who is that boy?" he asked, pointing. Draco stood up immediately.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," announced Draco, arrogantly, "Hermione's boyfriend."

Viktor's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked confused.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated. Draco nodded his head slightly, while I awkwardly shifted my position.

"That is funny...I vos not aware ve had broken up." spoke Krum, with a glance towards me.

Well, this was awkward.

"Did...you not get my owl?" I asked, glancing at Draco's look of loathing towards Viktor.

"I must not have." said Viktor.

"I...sent it about two years ago..." I told him, awkwardly. "It..I...long-distance relationships are something I don't exactly like." I said, glancing away.

"I see." nodded Viktor.

"So, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You are vary kind, Her-my-oh-nee. But I do not plan on giving you up so easily." he said.

I froze. "Uh...excuse me?" I asked.

"I don't mind fighting for your heart." smiled Viktor. I could sense that Draco wanted to rip his head off.

"Um..." This was really awkward. First Ronald, then McLaggen, and now Viktor?

"I don't think so." snapped Draco.

Viktor ignored him. "Do you have a date for the Ball?" asked Viktor, looking at me.

"Yes, she does!" growled Draco. People were starting to gather around us. I wanted to sink into the floor and hide.

"And that vould be?" asked Krum.

"Me, of course!" snapped Draco.

"So you have gotten the tickets?" asked Krum.

Draco stopped. "Tickets?"

Viktor smirked. "I suppose not."

"What tickets?" asked another voice. Ron.

"I didn't hear about tickets." said another. Cormac.

"They announced it during the feast. You must have missed it." said Viktor.

All four boys glared at one another. I could see them all reaching for their wands.

"I'm going to be taking her to the ball." said Draco, in a deadly voice.

"Don't be too sure." retored Cormac.

"Stupefy!" called Ron.

"How dare you?" roared Viktor. "Expelliarmus!"

"Piss off!" growled Draco, casting a spell from his wand. Within a few more seconds, all of the boys were in a full on duel. A large crowd had gathered to watch. I sighed, stepped out of the crowd, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and began on my essay.

"Shut it, you creeper! She doesn't want some old guy macking on her!"

"3 years is not much!"

"Piss off, you gingered weasel!"

"You aren't better, you albino ferret!"

"Shut up, pretty boy goldilocks!"

"Who the hell is goldilocks?"

"Some muggle character, but that's not the point!"

I sighed. These boys were absolute idiots.

"What is going on in here?" called a stern voice. Headmistress McGonagall almost stomped down to where the four boys were attacking each other. They stopped immediately, once her scowling face came in view.

"Headmistress!" exclaimed Ron, growing redder and redder. McLaggen and Draco quickly and immaturely hid their wands behind their back. Viktor looked ashamed.

"I apologize, Headmistress." said Viktor, bowing slightly. "We vere immature."

"Mr. Krum, perhaps you would like to head down to the Durmstrang rooms." said McGonagall, clearly dismissing him. He glanced at me once more, and walked away.

McGonagall then turned to the other three boys. "Do I need to ask what you were fighting about?" asked McGonagall, raising an eyebrow.

I looked away, and tried to make myself blend in with the crowd.

"Um...no?" said Ron, looking awkward.

She looked at the boys suspiciously. "Well then, I won't bother. Detention, all of you. You can help Professor Slughorn sort ingredients tonight. The potions classroom. Tonight, from 7-9. And I'll be taking 5 points from Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor as well." she said, strictly.

"Alright." grumbled Ron. Cormac scowled and Draco groaned.

She walked away as quickly as she came, and Cormac, Ron and Draco all glared at each other again.

"She's mine." hissed Draco, and with that, he ran over to me, took a seat next to me, and glared at the two Gryffindors as they walked away.

"You are all immensely immature." I told him.

"You are MINE. They're trying to steal you." growled Draco.

I slammed my book closed and looked at him. "Do you take me to be a piece of property?"

"Of course not. You're independent, strong, kind, and smart." he replied, smiling cutely.

I just stared at him, and sighed. "I have got to get used to your mood swings."

* * *

><p>It was a little past nine, when the door slammed open. A scowling Draco with red hair that was all over the place stormed in.<p>

"Why hello! A relative of the Weasleys, I assume?" I teased.

"Not funny, Hermione." he growled, heading straight for the bathroom.

I followed him. "What happened?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned against the door frame.

"That damned McLaggen kid got the powered Olaton skin everywhere, and everyone's hair changed color. I'm stuck looking like this scum." he scowled, turning on the faucet in the sink, and throwing his hair into the water.

I sighed, and walked over to the shower, where I got his shampoo. "Here, you little princess."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." he called. I chuckled.

"But you ARE going to be my date, right?" he asked, "For tomorrow?"

"I don't go back on my work. I said I would, and I will." I told him. He didn't respond, but I could guess he was smiling.

Finally, he flicked his head back up, spraying tiny droplets of water everywhere, including me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He shook his head back and forth, causing a bigger mess. Finally, he grabbed a towel, and began rubbing his hair.

"You're like a dog, but you're also a princess. How is that supposed to work?" I frowned.

"Again, I'm pretending you didn't just say something to me. I smiled.

* * *

><p>In the night, I was vulnerable. Ever since the war, I had gotten a fair enough of nightmares. Apparently, I was just too stressed and nervous, but I couldn't help myself.<p>

This was one of those times.

I dreamt about a man. Tall, bald, noseless, with a ghastly face. Voldemort. He raised his wand, and from it shot green lights. People went flying, all dead.

Harry. Ginny. The Weasleys. My mum. My dad.

Then, McGonagall was there, holding a letter of expulsion. "You aren't a witch!" she yelled.

Then, there was Draco.

He stood there, choking. He was clearly weak, but there wasn't a scratch on him.

He was struggling to breathe, and his face was paler than usual.

"It's been a month! Your time is up, Draco!" cackled a voice. It made my feel cold.

He looked at me. "Her...Mione...this is all your fault..." he gasped. And with one last breath, he fell over, blood flowing from his mouth.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted. And my eyes snapped open.

I was sweating. My covers had been kicked onto the floor. I was breathing heavily.

Then, there was a figure. Tall, with a ghastly face, standing by my bed.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. And then, the figure threw a pillow at me.

"What the hell, Hermione? Are you trying to get us in trouble? Quit yelling! It's 3 in the morning!" hissed a familiar voice. Draco. His eyes looked worried.

I sighed. "Sorry. Nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, taking a seat on my bed, and pulling the covers off of the floor.

"I...just...it's nothing. I just...have these dreams. Security issues, I suppose." I told him, wiping some sweat from my forehead.

"Like what happened?" he asked, softly.

"Everyone was dying. And the McGonagall expelled me. And then you...died, and you told me it was my fault, since I didn't accept the mate thing." I told him.

It sounded so stupid.

He smirked. "What a load of bullshit. Hermione, if you rejected me, and I died, I would never blame you. It's a huge thing to accept. I wouldn't blame you." he smiled. "Maybe it's because I'm your mate, but I would want you to be happy."

"Maybe?" I asked.

"Either that, or I've fallen in love with you." he said, softly.

And then he snorted. "Just kidding. It's because you're my mate."

I scowled at him. Then sighed. "Ok. You should get to sleep."

"That's alright. I'll sit with you until you fall asleep. Just in case." he smiled.

"That's creepy." I told him, lying down.

"That's what a good boyfriend does."

"Don't you dare do anything to me while I'm sleeping."

"You sick minded person."

"I mean it! Don't even touch me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"...Fine."

"Sleep well, Hermione."

"You're being stupid."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Night, Draco."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up, feeling better. More refreshed. And more light hearted towards Draco. He was pretty sweet, to be honest.<p>

"Good morning." he said, as soon as I stepped out of my bedroom. He held up two tickets.

"Now, those bastards can't take you." he smiled.

I ignored him. "Let's get to class, Draco."

"Whatever you say, my dear."

"Hermione!" called a voice. Cormac was jogging up to us. Draco immediately developed a facial expression that looked slightly like he was trying to make his head explode with his mind.

"Cormac." I said calmly, trying to walk past him.

"I was wondering," he asked, pulling out two tickets. "If you'd like to go to the ball tonight with me."

"Why you-!" exclaimed Draco. He was interrupted by another voice.

"Hermione!"

I rolled my eyes. "Piss off, Ronald."

"No, please, I was a complete idiot! Please forgive me?" he asked.

"Not even in your wildest dreams." I growled.

"Come on, 'Mione! I even got tickets!" he pleaded, pulling tickets from his pockets.

"Not you too!" yelled Draco.

"Her-my-oh-nee." said a soft voice.

I sighed. "Viktor."

"Let me guess," hissed Draco. "You came to ask Hermione to the ball and you brought tickets."

He looked confused. "Vhy, yes. Vos it that obvious?"

"THAT IS IT!" hollered Draco, pulling his wand from his robes. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BASTARDS!"

The other three drew their wands as well, and my reaction was quickest.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled, and caught their wands. Except for Ron's. I let his hit the ground. Just in case, though, I lightly stepped on it, keeping it in place.

"I don't need a wand to make damage!" said Draco, through gritting his teeth. Without any warning, he threw a flying kick right into Ron's mouth.

"Ah!" he yelled, covering his mouth. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

"And you, you bastard!" yelled Draco, punching Cormac in the gut. Cormac fell to his knees, clothing his stomach.

"And you, you Bulgarian Bon-Bon!" he snarled. Viktor looked ready to fight back.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Ron, punching Draco in the face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted, and all four boys stopped.

"Honestly, you guys have no whatsoever idea how to deal with women. You may want to go with me, but has any of you even thought about who I want to go with?"

"Er...who do you want to go with?" asked Ron, trying to stop the blood flow in his lip.

"I plan on attending the ball with Draco tonight because he asked me first and I said yes." I said, sharply. "Besides, he's my BOYFRIEND."

Draco quietly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking smug.

"Oh." said Viktor, finally giving up. Cormac and Ron glared at Draco.

"Have fun with finding a date, Gryffinwhores." smirked Draco, and he pulled me away from them.

* * *

><p>"You look much too happy, Draco." I noted.<p>

"Only because the prettiest, sweetest, and smartest girl in the world just picked me over those other three." he smiled, cheekily.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." I told him.

"You just wait." he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Yes? No?**

**I hope you did...and I suppose that ball is coming up soon :)**

**I'll update soon! Gimme like, a week! :D**

**Lots of luv,**

**REVIEW!**

**Cherri**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I kept my promise :D**

**I told you, I'd update in a week, and here I am! :D I don't know about you, but I'm pretty proud of myself. Yep, I set my standards low...**

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! They were such a delight to read! :D And to any of you who gave me a suggestion or idea, thank you so much. :)**

**For this chapter, I'd like to thank 1RandomPenguin, whose suggestion I used, and my lovely friend Francesca, AKA books13 (check out her fics!), who I sort of forced into being my make-shift beta.**

**Now, for any of you who also had suggestions, and want more Draco/Cormac/Ron/Viktor or Lavender/Pansy/Hermione feuds, expect some in the next chapter! :D**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"What?" exclaimed Parvati Patil. She, her Ravenclaw twin sister Padma, Hannah Abbott the Hufflepuff, and Ginny were all staring at me in awe. We were sitting in the library, at one of the farther tables.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Ginny.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. Soon, it looked like they had been combined into a unibrow.

"Don't just say 'what', Hermione! Four guys fought over you? And they were," started Padma.

"Viktor Krum, the quidditch legend," said Ginny.

"Cormac McLaggen, the Gryffindor heartthrob," said Parvati.

"Ronald Weasley, the Gryffindor Prince," said Hannah.

"And Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Do you have any idea how that is?" asked Padma.

"Uhm, it's actually really annoying." I frowned.

"Hermione! They're, like, the four sexiest men in Hogwarts!" said Hannah.

"Well...the three of them, I suppose. Adding Harry and subtracting my brother." said Ginny, thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Ron's pretty sexy." said Hannah.

"Please. The day that Weasel is considered sexy is the day that McGonagall gives Slughorn a lap dance. In other words-never." scoffed a sarcastic voice behind me.

"Oh! Hello, Malfoy." said Padma, staring up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, as he took a strand of my hair and lightly bounced it in his hand.

"I just thought it might interest you to know," he said, continuing to bounce my hair up and down, "that since we're the heads, McGonagall is making us lead the dance for Hogwarts tonight."

"What?" I exclaimed, jerking my head around to look at him. "Your dancing skills suck as much as black holes, and mine aren't that good either!"

"Oh, so mine sucks that badly, and you're just 'not that good'." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, we're going to make complete fools of ourselves." I groaned.

"You have your dress?" asked Draco, looking at me, changing the subject completely.

"Yes, bu-"

"Then, let's go practice now." smiled Draco. He took my hand, and pulled me to my feet.

"3 hours before the dance? Really?" I exclaimed, as I was dragged out of the library.

"Have fun!" called Ginny, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Have her back by 6:30!" called Parvati.

"Can do." shouted Draco. And as I was pulled through the set of doors out of the library, I vaguely heard Hannah sigh, "Isn't she lucky. They are absolutely adorable. It's like...they're soulmates."

"Soulmates. Well, you could put it that way." mused Ginny.

* * *

><p>He led me back to our room, and then smiled, bowing towards me, offering me his hand.<p>

"This is stupid, Draco. You're going break my foot before the dance." I whined.

"Not very lady-like, are you?" asked Draco, softly, with a slight smile lighting up his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright." I said. I took his hand, and he pulled me closer to him. There was a casual smirk on his face-a look of superiority.

"Shall we, Granger?" smirked Draco.

"Alright," I said, reluctantly, "but don't you dare break my foot."

"I would never, Hermione," he said, with a mock-hurt look on his face. "I'd never want to hurt my mate!"

I rolled my eyes, and putting my my right hand on his shoulder, and the other in his warm hand, we took a step.

"So far, so good." mumbled Draco, watching his feet.

"You suck at dancing. Look up at me." I told him, with an amused look on my face. Then, his stormy, captivating grey eyes met mine, and I felt a blush come to my cheeks. His perfect lips stretched up into a smile.

I felt...content. Carefree. Open, here in his arms. Who knew? Draco Malfoy was a good guy.

He spun me, and back into his arms, where a grin lit up his face. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You're getting better. But I'd expect a PUREBLOOD to be born being able to dance well?"

"Don't stereotype, darling." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>We danced for what seemed like minutes, but really, an hour had passed.<p>

"I'm tired." he stated, yawning.

"I thought you were charging? You were around me for so long." I asked.

"But dancing used up all of the energy." he whined. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll meet you there at 8?" he asked.

"Alright." I said, looking at the clock. I had to meet the girls in 10 minutes.

"Have fun with that girly dress-up that you girls have to do." he said, stretching his arms. Then, he faced me, and lightly kissed me.

My mind was surprised. It told me to pull away, to step back.

My heart told me the opposite. It liked it. My heart liked the taste of him. It liked his warm hands holding mine.

In the end, he was the one to pull away. He shot me a smile, and then walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

I shook my head, smiling wryly. _That Draco..._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for joining us, Hermione." smiled Hannah, as she opened the door to let me into the Room of Requirement. It seemed silly to use the Come-and-Go room for something as simple as a dressing room, but where else were three Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff going to get together for an hour and a half to get ready for the ball?<p>

"Oh no, what happened with Draco?" asked Ginny, winking. "You look much too happy."

"Did someone have a snog session?" asked Parvati, with a teasing smile. She meant it sarcastically, but I couldn't do anything but blush.

"Merlin's beard, you did?" exclaimed Padma. "How was it? Is Malfoy a good kisser?"

"You girls..." I said, shaking my head. "But yes. He is."

"Awww! You two are too cute." laughed Hannah.

"He's definitely...good company." I smiled, my hands still warm from holding his.

"In that case, we've got to make him speechless tonight. Come on, Hermione. You first."

They sat me down in the chair in front of a mirror, and dressed me up.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I was looking at myself in the mirror.<p>

My hair, which had taken nearly half an hour to do, had been tamed, and was put into light waves that fell lightly around my face. They had been debating whether or not to put it in some sort of bun, but they had finally decided to just leave it down.

My dress, which had taken a while to pick, was a bubblegum pink. It was was a spaghetti-strapped high-low hemlined dress, meaning the front of it stopped at my knees, but in the back, it fell to my ankles, in a sort of elegant ovular fashion. The middle had an elegant rhinestone design.

Ginny had also decided, against my will, that I should wear a pair of light pink heels. I groaned. "I'm not great at dancing, this is just going to make it worse."

"Suck it up." she replied, clipping a necklace around her neck. Her lacy black dress was very classy.

Hannah's yellow dress gave her a sort of carefree look. The twins had both settled with a sort of dress that looked much like the ones they had worn at the Yule Ball, but it had a more mature feel to it.

"We. Are. Dazzling." said Hannah, spinning.

"Come on!" said Ginny, putting her hand on her hip. She smiled. "Our dates await."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Draco Malfoy was not a patient person. He had never been. But he was even more so now, as he stood with his arms crossed at the bottom of the stairs in the Great Hall, glancing up every single time he detected movement, in hopes of looking into Hermione's bright brown eyes.

Instead, he was still waiting, tapping his foot impatiently.

Then, a flash of lace caught his eyes. A big grin lit his face, just in time for him to look up and see... Ginny Weasley. And she had noticed his look.

"Happy to see me, Malfoy? I hate to disappoint you, but unfortunately, I already have a date." she smirked.

He scowled. "Seen Hermione?"

She smiled, and then jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. He turned his head, and then every muscle in his body froze.

She was stunning. Her silky brown hair falling lightly over her shoulders...her elegant, but slightly unconfident step down the stairs, but the best of all, her smiling face staring at him as she walked closer.

"Draco." she said, smiling at him.

"H-H-H." he sputtered. He was at a loss of words. If Hermione looked lovely before, she was stunning now.

"Yeah, I'm pretty. Get used to it-you'll only have it for the night." she huffed.

"You always look pretty, Hermione." he smiled, giving her a cocky grin. "Even in your pajamas."

She chuckled. "A charmer, you are. Now, are we going or what?" she asked.

He offered her his arm. She took it, and together, they made their way down to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Hurry!" called Headmistress McGonagall. We were ushered to the middle of the floor. In the commotion, I saw Ron, Cormac, and Viktor's shock-filled faces, as I passed them. Then, I saw Draco's smirk of superiority.

Suddenly, the beautifully orchestrated music filled the room. Draco took my waist, and we fell into the familiar steps.

This time, Draco's eyes never left mine. His smiling face looked into mine, and I laughed.

Then, more and more people joined the dancefloor, and soon, everyone was dancing with their partners.

At one point in time, we had collided with Ron and Lavender. Ron had tried to cut in, but Draco was more than unwilling.

"Don't even try, weasel." he growled. He then turned towards Cormac and his partner, who had also come suspiciously close to us.

Other than that, the dance went well. Well, for the most part.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the dance, Draco suddenly stopped and pulled me aside. He looked at me.<p>

"Hermione. I know, it's early, but I just wanted to say I am completely ready and willing to dedicate my entire life to you. So won't you please," he said, as he knelt to the ground, pulling out a box, "Marry me?"

I suddenly noticed that everything was silent. All eyes were on Draco and I.

"Wha...Oh come on, Draco Malfoy! Didn't I tell you before? I'm. Not. Ready." I hissed, and I stormed off towards the concession table.

Murmurs filled the hall.

"Oh my godric, he just proposed to her?"

"THAT MOTHERF-"

"I can't believe it! And what did she mean, 'tell you before'?"

"He's proposed before!"

"She's 17, isn't she?"

"It's rather early..."

"They're both of age..."

"Granger and Malfoy truly are adorable together."

The mutterings were endless. As I picked up a few pasties, Draco walked back up to me.

"Too early? Really? Come on, Hermione."

"Is that it?" I screeched. "You were only being nice to me to butter me up so I'd agree to your proposal?"

"Of course no-"

"You're sick. You're a sick little-"

"Hermione-"

"A foul, loathsome-"

"Her-"

"Evil little-"

"Hermione! I never tried to 'butter you up'! I did those things because I love you! Come on, I'm not that bad!" he said, clearly frustrated. "And if you aren't ready, then fine! I was just wondering beca-" he froze. "Never mind. But...take your time. You're the only thing that's important to me. As long as you're happy." he said, with a smile.

I sighed. What was he doing to me?

"Maybe you should head back up." he said, quietly. "The ball's over anyway. Should I bring you up?"

"That's alright." I told him, and I spun around, and hurried out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>I was on my way up, when I heard familiar voices. I froze, and listened closely from behind a column.<p>

"How dare you, propose to her?"

"My most sincere apologies. I didn't realize I needed your approvals, Gryffinwhores."

"You're such a prat! You don't even deserve to be near her!"

"I realize that. But I'm more deserving than you two are. Besides, why do you two even like her?"

There was silence.

"Well...she's smart...and pretty."

"She's been my best friend since our first year. She's always been special to me."

"But not special enough, apparently. You still go and cheat on her?"

More silence.

"Then why do you like her?"

"Me? You blithering idiots. Why do I like Hermione? She's smart, funny, sweet, independent, and strong. She has her weak moments, and she needs someone to be there for her. She, in other words, is perfect. And..." there was a smirking, superior tone in his voice as he finished his sentence.

"She's a great kisser."

* * *

><p>I ran back up the stairs, back to our rooms, and fell into my bed, smiling widely.<p>

Tonight had definitely been near to perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think? :) **

**Cute? I hope so...**

**Anyway, review, review, review! Make me happy, and my updates are faster :) ahaha!**

**Either way, I'll try to update by next week! :D See you then!**

**Lots of luv,**

**Cherri**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! :D And I'm sorry for the late update, I was super busy last week...**

**This, I've decided, is probably my last chapter...so enjoy!**

**DRAMIONExTIVAxFAN- You are so dedicated! Thank you so much for reviewing each and every chapter!**

**AnialaEvangeline- thank you for your awesome review, and to answer your question, you may want to ask KayDee-DesignerExtraordinaire, who made the video for me (the link is in my bio) about that because I don't know how that works...**

**1RandomPenguin: Thank you for your idea, but I don't believe I'll be using it...**

**Tammy143-thank you, and I plan on keeping the POV switches as they are...I can't really find a better way to do it.**

**So now, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Good morning, Draco." I yawned, walking out of my room.

Draco was coming from the bathroom, wiping his mouth.

"Oh...er...good morning, Hermione." smiled Draco, attempting to smile at me. It looked more like a pained expression.

He didn't look so well, either. He looked paler and he was sweating. My eyebrows came together.

"Draco? Are you alright?" I asked, coming to feel his forehead. It was cool. He wasn't sick.

"I'm fine, Hermione." he assured me, stepping away from me, and towards the door. He held it open and looked at me. "Aren't you coming, 'Mione?"

I gave him a questioning look, which he returned with his usual smirk.

"You're sure that you're fine?" I whispered.

His lips twitched upwards into a smile. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Hermione. I promise."

I looked at him, not believing him at all. He knew it too.

He sighed. "Come on, Granger. I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>I took my seat at the Gryffindor table and smiled at Harry and Ginny.<p>

"Hello Harry, Ginny. Good night last night?" I inquired.

"It was great!" exclaimed Ginny, "I mean, Harry's dancing sucked, but it was great anyway!"

"Hey!" protested Harry. "I wasn't that bad!"

She looked at Harry and then plastered a smile onto her face. "Whatever you say, sweet."

Harry scowled at her and then turned to me. "What about you, 'Mione? Good night?"

"Well before I was proposed to, it was great." I joked.

"Right! About that! Why didn't you tell me he proposed before? That's so cute! But I mean, if you're ready, or something. But if you do, can I be your maid of honor? Because I'd love to be! I'm not saying you have to, I'm just saying. Ooh! And dresses! I know you're going to be wearing white-of course you have to! But what about bridesmaids? Maybe purple? Blue? Oh! Lavender is a really good color fo-" she rambled. I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Why didn't I tell you? Or you would've done this." I said, taking my hand off of her mouth. "Besides. It was right after I found out that he was a Veela."

"It still would've been nice to know." grumbled Ginny. "But why won't you say yes? He loves you."

"He's sweet and all, but he IS a Slytherin. I don't know if he truly is like that. I don't know if he's faking it or if it's real."

"If what's real?" came the voice I had begun to love hearing.

"Malfoy." nodded Ginny. Harry just glared at him.

"Nothing, Draco." I smiled, as I turned around to look at him. He looked normal again. I was glad.

"Alright. Oh, uh, Professor McGonagall says she would like to speak to us after breakfast." he announced.

"About?" I asked, skeptically.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy, a letter from your parents arrived earlier today, if you'd like to take a look at it." suggested McGonagall.<p>

"Thank you, Headmistress." nodded Draco, who then disappeared behind a wall.

"Nice night at the ball yesterday evening?" asked McGonagall, smiling.

"It was...fine, thank you." I smiled.

Draco reappeared with a unreadable expression. A small smiled formed from his lips when he saw me. Then he turned to McGonagall. "Thank you, Professor."

She nodded, and then looked at me. "Miss Granger, you have not accepted?"

I hesitantly shook my head. "I-I-I...I'm still thinking." I told her, biting my lip.

She nodded slowly. "I don't mean to rush you, Miss Granger, but you must take time into matter. Mr. Malfoy will be turning 18 in a 2 days."

I froze. I hadn't thought about that. I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Oh. Uh...I-I'll decide soon. I promise."

She nodded. "Alright. I just wanted to let you know."

Draco was looking at me. I could tell. I forced myself not to to look back at him.

* * *

><p>We headed back to our room. Draco hadn't said a word to me. Maybe because he didn't want to pressure me. But he did look paler than normal again.<p>

I ran into my room, and took a breath. What was I supposed do? I mean, I had to admit-I was falling for him. For his sweet actions. For his adorable mood swings. For his being.

I stood up. I needed to tell him.

I opened the door, looking around. "Draco?"

There was a faint light coming from the bathroom. The door was wide open. I took a deep breath, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Dra-OH MY GODRIC." I froze in horror. He was leaned over the sink, coughing up blood. It was all over the sink. He look up at me. He looked pale, and he was sweating.

"H-Hermione..." he managed, before collapsing. He fell the floor.

"Oh my..." I was panicking. What happened to him?

"I need to get him to the Hospital Wing." I murmured. I stood up, muttered a spell and he rose 4 feet from the ground. I slowly directed him with me towards the door and carefully to the Hospital Wing. The rest of the students were in the middle of class, so I didn't need to worry about them.

* * *

><p>I pushed the doors opened and called the Madam Pomfrey. "Help!"<p>

She looked at me, and then her eyes grew worried as her eyes lingered over to Draco.

"Bring him over here, if you will, Miss Granger." she ordered, pointing at the bed nearest to me. I carefully lowered him onto the bed, and then sighed.

"Is he alright?" I whispered.

She hurried to his side and pulled one of his eyelids up. "I'm not sure. Miss Granger, take his hand please."

I was startled by the demand, but I didn't protest. I hurriedly held his hand in mine.

I could see the color in his unconscious eyes get darker until it turned black.

"He's still with us. He recognizes you as his mate." she told me. "But he is weak. He'll be unconscious for a while, so do not worry. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the headmistress." she said, rushing out of the room.

I took a seat by his bed, and took his hand. The blood around his mouth had been washed off, but he still looked frightening.

"Oh Draco..." I sighed. "Wake up please. I need to tell you."

"Miss Granger." said a voice, lightly. I bolted up.

"Oh, Headmistress. Yes?" I asked, turning towards her.

"You may want to get to class. Mr. Malfoy needs a lot of rest. Chances are he will not awaken until tomorrow. His...last day, perhaps." she said, looking grim.

"O-Oh. Er, I suppose I should come back later then." I said, standing up. I walked out of the Hospital Wing and ran right into Pansy.

"So. The little Gryffindor Princess is still breaking Draco's heart, is she?" she sneered.

"Piss off, Parkinson." I growled, trying to walk past her.

"Not even caring about the boys who care so much about her. Draco's going to die because of you. And you don't even care." she taunted.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "You don't know me! You don't know how I feel!"

She just glared at me. "It should have been me. I should've been his mate. Not you, you filthy mudblood."

I glared at her and just hurried away. I didn't manage to hear her murmur: "If I can't have him, no one can."

I was almost to my room when Lavender came up.

"What." I asked, more like a statement than a question.

"Why are you so mean to Ron?" she frowned.

"Because he cheated on me. With you." I explained, as if I were talking to a 5 year old.

"Well quit being so mad! The only reason he wants you is because he wants your forgiveness again! He won't even talk to me somedays!" she cried.

I stopped. "Is that why? That bastard. Hate to break it to you, Lavender, but I will never forgive him. So good luck with that." I stormed away from her, feeling horrible. Today wasn't going well at all.

* * *

><p>I managed to get through the rest of the day. I felt sort of empty inside, though. I missed Draco's smile as he greeted me in the mornings.<p>

"I need to check up on Draco." I muttered to myself. I ran down to the Hospital Wing. When I opened the door, I found his bed empty.

"He just left." called Madam Pomfrey. I nodded a "thanks" and ran towards our room.

When I got by the grand staircase, I heard his voice. A huge smile broke out over my face, but then it vanished as I heard what he was saying.

"Today's you're last day! Come on Draco, you have to convince her!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past month, Pansy? She's stubborn...but I think I've got her. My plan is working."

"So you promise after she saves you, you'll ditch her?"

"Of course! It's you I love, Pansy. There's no way I'd fall for some ugly mudblood like her."

I couldn't hear anymore. That jerk! Just when I started to love him!

I ran back towards the Great Hall. Tears were falling from my face. I ran right into someone, who gripped my arms tightly, and caught me.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" frowned the face that I couldn't bear seeing.

I slapped him across the face. "YOU JERK! YOU BASTARD! DON'T ACT LIKE EVERYTHING'S OK! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO PANSY JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

He held his cheek and then frowned. "What the hell do you mean? I didn't talk to Pansy!"

"Yes you did! I hate you! I hate you, Malfoy!" I screamed. I saw his eyes fill with hurt and confusion.

"Hermione, I..." he stopped, and made a choking noise. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Oh, don't even pretend that you're sick! I know you're just faking it!" I snarled. But he didn't stop. Instead, he looked up at me, forced a smile, and whispered before he collapsed again, "Be happy, Hermione. I love you."

Screams broke out as I stared at his body, lying lifeless on the ground. Wha...he...but...

"Hurry! He needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" shouted Professor Flitwick, who appeared out of, what seemed to me like, nowhere.

Everything was muted as I just stared at his lifeless body, my mind echoing his last words.

My mind was in a daze, as I was pushed towards the Hospital Wing. As I watched them crowd around Draco's body. As they tried to keep him alive. As I saw Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy hiding their faces by his bed.

"Hermione!" called Blaise's frantic voice. I looked up.

"There's something you need to know. Whatever you saw or heard before you ran into Draco earlier was fake! Pansy and Theodore Nott...they were pranking you..."

I couldn't breathe. I let myself believe them. I was the reason Draco would never smile, never smoothen his hair, never make a sarcastic comment ever again.

I ran to his side. "Is he still here?"

"Just barely. He's on the line between life and death." said McGonagall.

I took his hand, but his eyes remained the dull grey color. What really must've killed him was my words. Telling him I hated him.

I could see more people crying. I spoke quietly to Draco.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I will personally kill you if you die. Don't you dare. There is no way I am going to stand over your grave now. Please stay with me. I love you. I..." I remembered something. It was my last hope. I spoke the words he had asked me to say a million times.

"I am Hermione Granger, mate of Draco Malfoy."

There was nothing. He didn't move. I heard Ginny, who I suppose came to support me if I needed it, burst into tears.

"My baby boy..." cried Narcissa.

"I am Hermione Granger, mate of Draco Malfoy." I whispered again. "Please stay with me, Draco!"

I buried my head in his sheets, forcing the tears back.

"Took you long enough to say it, 'Mione." murmured a soft voice. I looked up to see Draco's half-open, smiling eyes looking into mine.

Cheers erupted as he took me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Hermione." he murmured.

"I love you too, Draco." I laughed.

* * *

><p>He was out of the Hospital Wing and back on his feet in no time. We were settled in our room, packing. School would be ending.<p>

"Sad, isn't it? I'm going to miss Hogwarts." I frowned.

"Same. It's where everything happened." sighed Draco, and then with a smile, he looked at me. "Including this."

He knelt to the ground for the third time and smiled up at me. "Hermione Jean Granger, Mate of Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"After three tries. Pathetic, Draco." I smirked. He looked at me, and then a smile formed on my lips.

"Yes." I breathed, and hugged him.

"So then, everything's settled?" he chuckled, kissing me on the lips.

"Well, I'll need to let my parents know, find a dress, find bridesmaids, Ginny will be the maid of honor, of course. Oh! And we need to fin-" I ranted. He silenced me with a kiss.

"Well, I've survived this long, so let's take it slow from here. No more life-death deadlines." he smiled.

I laughed. "None."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it...maybe...**

**I am thinking of doing an epilogue...opinions? Should I?**

**If you'd like me to, just go ahead and review to tell me :)**

**Also, if you have requested that I do a certain songfic, it will hopefully be out soon under the story called "The Great Big Collection of Dramione Stories". :)**

**Anyway, please review! I will hopefully see you all at the epilogue!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**

**PS: If any of you have pottermore accounts, feel free to add me at SwordWolfsbane127 or SpiritHazel42 :)**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**So yes, as you can see, I did decide to do an Epilogue. It's rather short, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. **

**Thank you so much for all the support you've given me. It is unbelievable. You guys are the reason I keep coming back with more fics. :)**

**And as some of you know, in my previous fic, "Run Devil Run", I had Blaise as the minister...well...I decided maybe I should have some fun with this story too. :)**

**So thank you all so much, and please enjoy the final chapter of "I Am Hermione Granger, Mate of Draco Malfoy".**

* * *

><p>"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" yelled Ginny. "Hermione Granger, in one minute, those doors will be opening, and I'm walking down that isle, and you're walking after me! Now is not the time for last minute change of minds!"<p>

"I don't know if I'm ready for this!" I whined, messing with the veil covering my face. "I'm 18 for Merlin's sake! Besides, Draco's going to live. What's the rush?"

"Yes, but I've spent too much time perfecting your wedding!" she whined, looking at me. "Come on, Hermione. Don't be a spoil sport."

I sighed. "Alright, alright." I looked over at my dad, who was smiling at me.

"Ready, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Not really, but I know Draco'd hunt me down if I didn't come down the isle." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, then you're ready." He gave me a quick smile, kissed my forehead, and we got ready to walk down the isle.

The double doors opened, and everyone turned to look at me. Ginny walked down to the isle and stood by Harry, who was the best man, because I forced Draco into it. Blaise, however, should've been the best man, but he had wanted another job.

"No, Draco, you may not run down the isle and grab her." declared Blaise, in a lazy drawl.

"Shut up, Blaise." glared Draco, who looked, even though it sounds incredibly cheesy, like an angel. He was wearing a grey suit, his hair combed back giving him a "I'm better than you" look. His eyes never left mine, and despite what he was saying to Blaise, there was a smile formed on his lips.

"How incredibly rude you are to the Minister who is to marry you two." remarked Blaise, straightening his robes. I laughed to myself.

"It's not like we were begging you to be the Minister." scoffed Draco. "And you're ruining this moment!"

I finally reached Draco, where he took my hands in his, and grinned at me.

"Friends and family! Muggles and magical folk! Gryffindor and Slytherins! Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws! Dentists and Aurors! Ferrets and Weasels! Mal-"

"Get to it, Zabini!"

"Ok! We all know why we're here! We don't have anything else to do today, and we're all bored out of our minds and-"

"Zabini, if you don't-"

"Well we're also here to witness the sacred mahogany-"

"Matrimony."

"Yeah yeah. That too. Bottom line, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are getting married. Now, to save a bunch of words and to possibly create drama, is anyone against this marriage? Speak now! Draco will probably kill you, but you could still say so-"

"There's no one against it! Just get with it!"

"Ok! So Hermione Jean Granger, do you take the ferret in front of you to be your illegally wedded-"

"Blaise-"

"Lawfully wedded husband? Not that you can actually say no, but still I'm supposed to ask-"

"Yes, I do." I grinned, as Draco watched Blaise with a murderous expression.

"Sucks for you! Now, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you take Hermione to be your wife?"

"That question is rhetorical. Of course I do." he said, staring into my eyes.

"Ok, now with the power vested in me-"

"Which really isn't much-"

"-I now pronounce husband and wife. Go ahead and eat her face now. Everyone under the age of 12, please shield your eyes."

Draco lifted the veil from my face, and as he leaned forward, I felt a little queasy. Once he was an inch from my face, my heart did a triple beat, and I felt something coming up my throat.

"Wait, Draco, she-" said Blaise, stepping forward. It was too late. I coughed, and a stream of blood left my mouth and covered the front of his tux. I was mortified.

"Oh my godric, I am so sor-" I tried say, but I didn't get to finish. Draco shrugged it off and crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me.

People cheered, and we pulled apart. Draco wiped the blood from his lips and chuckled.

"It's because you're finally agreeing to be my mate, I guess. Your blood is drawn to mine." he whispered, so only I could hear. "It happens to all Veelas. Don't worry."

I smiled and looked at him. "So that's it? You aren't going to keel over and die anytime soon?"

"Hopefully not." he laughed.

"In that case, I can use you as a punching bag and kick you for everything you did to me when we were younger."

"At home, sweet." he laughed, kissing me again.

* * *

><p>"Mum! Daddy! Gramma and gramma and grampa and grampa are here!" hollered our 5 year old Rose. I was in the middle of baking a cake in our large, home that Draco called, "The Manor of Malfoy and his Mate".<p>

"Scorpius! Get the door for mummy, please!" I called. Fast footsteps were heard and a platinum blonde haired little four year old rushed past me to the door, opening it as wide as he could.

I wiped my hands off on my apron and walked to the door. "Hello mum, dad! Hello Narcissa, and good day Lucius! Thank you for joining us." I said, brightly.

Despite the fact that my parents were muggles, Draco's parents and my own had bonded quite well when Rose and Scorpius were born, as they helped babysit a lot.

"Good to see you, Hermione." said Narcissa, holding me in a tight hug.

"Where's Draco?" asked my dad.

I pointed at the top of the winding staircase. "He's getting Hugo. Just finished his nap, the little tyke."

"To clarify, Hermione means that Hugo took a nap. Not me. I'm too manly for naps." said a smooth voice. Draco came swiftly down the stairs, holding a still quite sleepy Hugo in his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and you didn't take one earlier today."

"That was a light slumber, not a nap." he scowled. Then he turned his attention back to the parents. "Hello mother. Father. Dr. Grangers." he smiled, nodding.

"Draco, haven't been getting much sleep? Your eyes look terrible." said Narcissa, with a tsk.

"Good thing we're here, isn't it?" said Lucius, with a slight smile.

"You know," said my mum, looking at Rose's teeth. "It might be a good idea for us to do another teeth checkup. A cavity is coming."

"That's because her daddy's been spoiling her and giving her and Scorpius loads of cauldron cakes." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know that I can't refuse the puppy eyes." said Draco, firmly.

"Why don't we all just settle down in the sitting room?" I suggested. "I'm sure Rosie and Scorpius have a lot to tell you."

"Yeah!" nodded Rosie.

"Mum's been telling us more about her battle with the Pale Lord." said Scorpius, trying to sound smart. Narcissa bit her lip, stifling a laugh, and Lucius smiled.

"The...Pale Lord?" repeated Draco. I smiled at him.

"Here, come on!" urged Scorpius, pulling on my mum and dad's arms, while Rose grabbed Narcissa and Lucius, trying to drag them to the sitting room.

"Here, I'll take Hugo." said Narcissa, smiling fondly at the yawning 3 year old. Draco gladly set him in his mother's arms, and she slowly walked to the sitting room. Then, he turned to me.

"The Pale Lord?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just never thought the name 'The Dark Lord' suited him." I laughed. Draco hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

"I suppose that's what makes you so unique." he chuckled.

"Of course! After all, I am Hermione Granger, Mate of Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know I went faster than I should...**

**Review! I wanna know what you thought! :D  
><strong>

**My next project now is to finish all the requested songfics that I have! To any of you who have asked me for one, I will have it up sometime under the story "The Great Big Collection of Dramione Stories", I think it's called. **

**If you liked this fic, check out my other ones! And I will be updating other already started fics as well!**

**Also, if you are a supporter of BellatrixxRudophus, or NarcissaxLucius, or stories in that era, check out my friend Zozmei! She has one up, and please read it! **

**Thank you all! **

**Lots of luv,**

**Cherri**


	10. Author's Note: Please Read!

A/N: Hi everyone!

I don't know if some of you know this, but is starting to delete fan fictions that are too graphic, too violent, or ones that are inspired by songs, or have songs in them.

This means a big deal to me because I use songs in the majority of my fan fictions, so I urge you to sign this petition against the change that's happening.

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

Thanks to Savannah Cullen for bringing this to my attention, and to lily for telling me it didn't work the first time!

Thanks for all the support you've given me!

-Cherri


End file.
